


The Idea

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Drabble, Earl's son, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smoking, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Earl brought up the idea post-coitally, his fingers running through Cecil’s hair. Carlos’s arms were draped lazily across both Cecil and Earl’s waists in a protective manner. 'I have an idea.' He told them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> ...And I am terrible at descriptions. Anyway, I am just in love with the Cecearlos ship, ngl, and this is a little drabble I crafted for it. Enjoy, and remember that comments and constructive criticism is always appreciated, as long as it's phrased kindly.

Earl brought up the idea post-coitally, his fingers running through Cecil’s hair. He wasn’t certain, but he thought the radio host was purring from his touch. Carlos’s arms were draped lazily across both Cecil and Earl’s waists in a protective manner. With one hand, Earl managed to put a cigarette in his mouth, then lit it.

“I have an idea.” He told them, pulling the cigarette away from his lips and blowing rings of smoke out.

“You shouldn’t smoke, Early Bird.” Cecil frowned, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re one to talk.” Earl frowned, dredging up memories of a young Cecil, smoking a pack a day, until someone told him that they were bad for his voice and he quit cold turkey.

“What was your idea?” Carlos wondered, his voice muffled against the back of Cecil’s head.

“Well, it wasn’t so much an idea as it was a question.” Earl said, sitting up against the headboard. Cecil let out a little whine, similar to that of a sleepy kitten, in protest of the shift in position. “How would you feel if I brought Roger around to meet you?”

“Roger your son?” Carlos wondered.

“Yeah.” Earl nodded, stamping out his cigarette on the bedside table.

“I think it’s a great idea, Early.” Cecil murmured.

 


End file.
